Duke it Out
by Undead Prowess
Summary: I think Foxy's had enough, how about you?


_**Duke it Out**_

* * *

><p>Foxy gingerly touched his newly fixed legs, admiring the new trousers that now covered him. His cuts and slashes were fixed. A hard casing covered his midsection as well as the top of his head. He knew he would be in the same state of disrepair he had been before his repairs very soon, but it was nice to see himself fixed and fully functioning before ruining it all once more. He had had enough of hiding in Pirate Cove every night, listening to the others attempt to get at Mike, the new security guard.<p>

Foxy had had enough of getting bullied around by Freddy Fazbear, the main attraction at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Out of order since the Bite of '87, a complete malfunction on Foxy's part, Foxy had since fallen into disuse and disrepair. He was kept shut behind the curtains of Pirate Cove, alone and forgotten. He was never visited, except for when Freddy felt like being a dick. And it seemed today he felt the urge.

Freddy had already played that stupid fucking song twenty times, at the very least. It filled the kitchen with its melody, faintly spreading across the rest of the pizzeria. He chuckled in his distorted tone, meant to simply unnerve and frighten Mike (which must have been effective; Foxy heard one of Mike's doors slam closed). Foxy held up his newly-polished hook to examine it. It was tapered to a sharp, pointed tip that curved ever-so-slightly. He let a wolfish grin spread on his animatronic face.

_I'm ready for Freddy._

Foxy opened his fading lavender curtains at Pirate Cove, and a flourish of dust exploded into the air. He was not surprised to find Freddy waiting for him. His top hat was tilted, and he was smiling back at Foxy. "Nice for you to show yourself, Foxy," Freddy droned. He lost his grin.

Foxy glared at him, "It ends today, mate." Foxy lunged at Freddy, swiping his hook madly at the animatronic bear. Foxy clamped his jaws down on whatever he could after lunging at him. His new, clawed hand went to work shredding fabric. Freddy slammed Foxy to the ground, and the two wrestled in the wooden floor. Planks groaned underneath their weight and the sound of ripping fabric filled the air. Foxy sank his hook deep into Freddy's stomach. Stuffing from that part of his suit unloaded and tumbled out, a few tufts winding up in Foxy's mouth as he repeatedly snapped his jaws down on Freddy.

Freddy's face was taking the brunt of Foxy's jaws, with severe rips and tears. His left ear was now missing. Freddy, however, was not just losing the battle. He was much physically stronger than Foxy, even if Foxy had a hook and nimble reflexes. Freddy repeatedly pounded Foxy into the floor, bending and snapping pieces of his endoskeleton. Freddy used his blunt teeth to bite down and violently shake his head rigorously, managing to tear off hunks of Foxy's repaired suit. Foxy latched his jaws onto Freddy's arm, sinking his teeth down deeply. He sank his teeth, deeper, deeper, and deeper until he felt them brush the endoskeleton beneath. He didn't let go. He shook his head like a maddened pit bull, and he forced his jaws to lock. Freddy pounded his chest, knocking hinges and bolts loose.

Foxy felt pain shoot through the circuitry behind his jaws. It traveled up the chips that made up his brain and electric pangs of pain skewered his concentration. He knew he was desperately straining his jaws and their hinges, and at this rate they would break, but he didn't care! He stuck his hook into Freddy's back and slashed, cutting large gashes into the mascot's back.

Suddenly, Foxy felt pressure on the frontal part of his snout. Someone pried his jaws off of Freddy, and he was forced to oblige due to his failing jaws. Freddy fell backwards, someone prying him away, too. Foxy found his vision black as something was thrown and tied over his face. He swiveled his ears back and forth, making a grating, growling noise. He heard Freddy growling as well, though he sounded rundown. Foxy felt stronger electric pangs fire through him and only blinked as he felt a bolt fall away from his jaw. It slacked once more against his chest, hanging far from his upper jaw. He was only then aware of the true damage of Freddy's powerful blows. His chest was also ringing in pain, as well as his legs and his left shoulder.

He knew Mike must have somehow separated them. He let out another, long, grating growl. He didn't want to hurt Mike, but this was a matter between him and Freddy.

And it certainly was not over.


End file.
